


Sneak Peek

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Clothed Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Ending, cuteness, the trials of rebuilding after an apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Gladio receives a message from Ignis that he's stuck at the office on Gladio's birthday. Gladio just wanted to spend time with him. Was it really so much to ask?Happy Birthday Gladio!





	Sneak Peek

_im afraid im going 2 b stuck @ the office until l8r_

Gladio read the message on his phone and sighed. Iggy only sent texts when he was too busy to make a phone call. Gladio had never told him how badly the speech-to-text app mangled words, mostly because he knew Ignis would stop using it entirely if he ever told him how poorly typed and punctuated everything came out. Ignis already didn't trust the app because he couldn't proofread for himself that it was using the right version of 'to', or 'too', or 'two'. Gladio hadn't the heart to tell him they all came out as 2 anyway.

Ignis had been gone already when he'd woken up that morning. It wasn't unusual. Getting Insomnia back onto its feet was a mammoth undertaking, and while Gladio worked with what remained of the Glaive and the Crownsguard to put some manner of law enforcement into operation, Ignis worked with Monica and the proto-government they'd formed for the rebuild. He was constantly listening to the off-kilter diction of his screen reader as it recited missives and email chains about laws, and transport needs, and costings. They were taking a post-apocalyptic economy, a tattered judicial system, and a shattered infrastructure, and trying to make a city out of it again, and if they succeeded at that, someone would have to run it.

Eventually Insomnia would be a democracy, Ignis had said. Eventually they'd hand over to a real government, and the world they had slowly put to rights could be allowed to fall into the hands of someone capable, and elected.

Eventually Ignis would still be sleeping in Gladio's arms first thing in the morning.

Gladio had swallowed the disappointment that this morning had been like the others. Ignis was busy, they all were, and trifles like birthdays weren't the most important task they had to attend. They hadn't planned a party for that reason, but Gladio had hoped, apparently in vain, that he might at least get to spend some time with him today.

They'd spent Ignis's birthday celebrating. The darkness had ended, and they'd lost a lot, but they'd saved a lot more, and they still had each other. Noct's words to keep those you love close had resonated with Gladio, who had lost so many and come so close to losing more, and he'd taken Iggy's birthday as an opportunity to celebrate that they were both still here, and alive. They'd done it by drinking a little too much wine in the restaurant Gladio had booked, and tumbling all over each other and the bed the moment they got home.

It hurt a little now that Ignis had let himself get sucked into work on Gladio's own birthday. Gladio hadn't wanted much, and expected less; a glass of wine, some time with Iggy, dinner, birthday sex. He'd have taken just the time with Iggy, but here they were, with inescapable duty elbowing its way into their relationship as always, tying them together and keeping them apart at one and the same time. He was probably looking at cup noodles for dinner and maybe catching up with Prompto and Iris later.

_No sweat. I'm gonna catch some dinner and see if Prompto's up for drinks._

He sent the message, and decided to take the scenic route back to their apartment. Parts of the Citadel had been badly damaged in the final fight. The worst hit areas were marked on the skyline by the litter of cranes in them, lights twinkling against the backdrop of sunset. There were apartment blocks further downtown that had survived mostly intact where the Citadel employees currently lived. It was a reasonable walk, and a shorter drive to get there.

Life had trickled back into Insomnia slowly to begin with. Rebuilding had been like clearing the mud and rocks from the bottom of a stream, letting the waters of life flow faster and deeper until eventually the city had started to bubble with activity once more. It had started with construction. Construction required people, and people required food, and water, and places to sleep, and medical care. So from construction it had been the securing of food supply lines, and then installing law enforcement, and then hospitals had been required. It was Ignis, curled up against Gladio's side with his head on his shoulder, that had said that you didn't so much build a city as grow one. Every time they tended to one need that cropped up, the populus expanded, and every time they expanded they required something else, the provision of which entailed further expansion. Construction workers couldn't simply work, they needed their families around them. Keeping the construction workers supplied with food meant that traders and their families arrived and set up their shops. The presence of families meant children, which meant you needed schools, both to educate, and to free up their parents to work on the reconstruction. Schools meant you needed teachers, and so on. All the parts fed into each other in a never ending cycle of need and supply.

It was, for Ignis, a never ending supply of sleepless nights. There had been evenings he'd come home late, and others where Gladio had gone to meet him in the Citadel offices and helped him work. He'd been Ignis's eyes for him, reading reports, or typing up dictated emails. Ignis had lost his sense of the passage of time with his eyesight; there were some nights he didn't sleep at all because the switch in his brain that associated dark skies with sleep no longer worked, so he kept going until he was too physically exhausted to continue.

If tonight was to be a night like that, Gladio would have to intervene. Ignis working late on his birthday was upsetting in ways Gladio would keep to himself because they were selfish and unconcerned with the bigger picture they were building, but it also meant Ignis was pushing himself too hard again. He'd always needed to be told when to dial it back.

The apartment was in darkness when Gladio reached it, and he opened the door and dropped his bag to the side before he flicked the light on. They didn't have much furniture; a sofa, a tiny coffee table, some impromptu bookshelves. The space wasn't big enough to fill it with much, and smaller, uncluttered rooms were easier for Ignis.

He stopped, and stared as light filled the room. Spread across the sofa was Ignis. His black suit clung at his thighs, his shirt and tie drew a clean line up his chest where his jacket hung open, accentuating his shoulders. His arms were eased across the back of the sofa, elbows resting on the cushions, a glass of wine in one hand, and the spread of his legs was an open invitation. His hair was up, and his glasses were off, and Gladio couldn't take his eyes off the knowing little smirk that sent a shiver down his spine.

“You didn't actually believe I'd work late on your birthday, did you?” he asked.

Gladio found himself filled with a mix of love and infuriation with this beautiful, manipulative bastard he'd fallen for. Instead of answering, he closed the door, striding forward between Ignis's knees and leaning over him to capture him in a rough kiss. Ignis leaned up into it, the sofa groaning with the shift of their weight. Gladio's hand curled around the back of Ignis's neck as his tongue invaded Ignis's mouth and stole his breath.

He pulled back with a small huff, looking down at the way Ignis's expression had softened in pleasure. “You had me going for a minute,” he admitted.

Ignis smiled, the tiny curl at the corners of his mouth looking sweet and almost shy. “It wasn't a lie,” he said, his voice low with the admission. “I was hoping to have a little longer before our table at Epicinium at eight,” he said, “everyone else will be joining us for drinks at ten.”

Gladio looked down, and coiled his fingers around Ignis's tie. “So do I still get to unwrap my present first, or are you gonna make me wait?”

Ignis tilted his head back, lifting his mouth towards Gladio once more. “It's your birthday,” he replied, “so it's your choice.”

Gladio murmured happily as he leaned down to press his lips against Ignis's again. Ignis shifted slightly under him, his body undulating until the inside of his thighs encased the outside of Gladio's, the sound of his suit shifting against the sofa and his soft murmurs of pleasure filling the room. Gladio felt fingers coil into his hair, tugging him in deeper, and he responded by pulling on Ignis's tie, drawing him closer.

He inhaled through his nose as he drew away, inhaling the scent of Ignis's spicy cologne, and looked down at Ignis. Gladio licked his lips absently, still able to feel the other man against them. “It's a very nicely wrapped present,” he said, “maybe I'll take a sneak peek now and unwrap it properly later.”

Ignis gave murmured agreement, “So long as you don't damage the wrapping,” he said.

Gladio looked down again, taking in the sight of Ignis, already slightly rumpled under him. Ignis always made clothes look great, but Gladio thought they looked even better on the floor. “I'm just going to peel back a corner,” he said, using both hands to work Ignis's tie open. Ignis rested his head back against the sofa, chest and throat open to whatever Gladio might do, and the sight of it made Gladio's toes curl.

He left the tie draped around Ignis's neck as he moved down to unfasten the buttons of his shirt one by one, exposing pale flesh to the cool air. He slid down as he worked, sinking to the floor between Ignis's knees, bent forward to run his lips over Ignis's skin as he bared it. Gladio pushed the material of the white shirt aside, exposing a long strip of lean muscle. The contours of Ignis's pectorals and abdominals made an inviting path for his lips, and the flex of Ignis's muscles as he breathed a little deeper than normal was both unmistakable and enticing. Gladio bent forward, running his tongue against the subtle lines of Ignis's body, pressing open mouthed kisses against soft flesh as his fingers worked at Ignis's belt.

A gloved hand sank into his hair as he slipped the leather from the metal buckle and worked open the button and then the zip of Ignis's trousers with his fingers. He kept his face buried in Ignis's stomach, pressing licks and kisses into Ignis's flesh, tasting the heat and tang of his skin. Gladio hooked his fingers around Ignis's waistband and gave a tug, pulling the down by a fraction. Ignis's fingers went tight in his hair, and he flexed upwards as Gladio tugged again, giving him the room to pull his trousers and underwear down the scant inches he needed.

Gladio curled his fingers around Ignis's semi-hard cock, nipping at his abdomen with his teeth as he stroked more life into it. Ignis had showered before getting dressed. Gladio could smell the lingering trace of lemon and sandalwood on his skin, lingering under the spiced cedar and orange cologne which faded into the familiar heady musk of Ignis's skin as he kissed down. Gladio buried his face in the depths of Ignis's groin and breathed him in. He could feel the shift of Ignis's hair as his breath made it flutter and ripple, and he pressed an open mouthed kiss against the side of Ignis's cock, running his tongue over the flesh he'd encircled.

“Shouldn't I be doing this?” Ignis asked, his voice low and breathy, already worked up as Gladio devoured his remaining senses in the sound and feel of his mouth against Ignis's skin. “It's _your_ birthday,” he pointed out.

Gladio looked up from his position on his knees and ran his tongue over the head of Ignis's cock. Ignis's lips were parted and flushed with arousal, his eyes closed. The end of his tie hung loose, the point of it forming an arrow down towards his hard cock, a dark line against a pale strip of skin barely a handspan in width. His shirt and jacket were gathered at his sides, hiding more than they revealed, and making what they did reveal all the more enticing for it.

“It's my birthday,” Gladio pointed out. “I get to say what I do with my present.”

Ignis gave a small laugh, the burst of air making his chest jump and his muscles flex. “Quite so,” he answered.

Gladio kept his eyes trained upwards on Ignis as he lowered his mouth to Ignis's cock once more, and this time he watched as he wrapped his lips around it and sucked gently. Ignis inhaled through his nose, holding the breath, his head falling back against the sofa cushions. Gladio closed his eyes, breathing through his nose as he toyed his tongue against the head of Ignis's cock, and then he sank down, taking Ignis into his mouth, feeling the weight slide over his tongue and down his throat.

The soft, barely restrained gasp was worth it, as were the fingers that tightened in his hair. He could feel Ignis fighting with himself not to thrust up into Gladio's mouth, and Gladio buried his nose in the curls at the base, and coiled his arms around Ignis's hips, tugging him into just the right position.

“Gladio.” Ignis's voice was soft, and pleasured, the name on his lips coming in a sigh. Gladio drew back, shifting his tongue along the underside of Ignis's cock as he retreated to suck on just the head again. When he sank down once more he felt Ignis's cock slide into his throat, its heat and girth filling his mouth, taking his breath away as surely as it took Ignis's.

He settled his hands on Ignis's hips as he found an easy rhythm. His fingers curled into Ignis's hips as he sank down and drew back in steady waves. Ignis's gloved fingers curled and uncurled in his hair, stroking over his scalp, or sliding under the ponytail Gladio wore and loosening the fastening.

When Gladio shifted to play his tongue against Ignis's frenulum he felt the tug of his hair tie being pulled free, sending his hair falling down around his face and across his neck as Ignis's fingers scraped against the back of his scalp and sent pleasant shivers down Gladio's own spine. The pressure of Ignis's hand became more urgent as he drew closer to coming, urging Gladio on, to take him in a little deeper, and faster. Gladio's fingers tightened on Ignis's hips as Ignis started to lose the battle with his own self control. 

It wouldn't be a bad thing if Ignis came like this. The idea of watching him jerk, watching his face contort with pleasure while he was half out of his clothes and coming down Gladio's throat was an enticing one. The idea of finishing Ignis off now, leaving him wrecked and improper on the sofa made Gladio squirm with desire, his own hard cock trapped in his trousers and becoming more difficult to continue to deny with every soft gasp and hitch of Ignis's breath.

He had a better idea, though, which was why he stopped, pulling his mouth away from Ignis with one long lick from root to tip. The gasp Ignis gave was distressed and needy. “Don't stop?” he pleaded.

Gladio leaned up, curling his fingers around Ignis's cock and giving it a gentle stroke as he kissed Ignis. Ignis's tongue met his without hesitation, tasting his own musk and precome in Gladio's mouth as Gladio kissed him as fervently as he'd sucked. His lips lingered against Ignis's, the heat of Ignis's lips and breath brushing over Gladio's skin, and then he leaned back and took in the view. Ignis was flushed, and wrecked, panting, his lips parted and teeth just visible, his clothes rumpled. His stiff cock was swollen and flushed, jutting out from his dark pants and the length shone with Gladio's saliva.

Gladio reached out, and took the wine glass that Ignis was still holding out of his unresisting hand. It was a decent Altissian red, and he drained the remaining wine in a couple of quick swallows and then twisted, setting it on the coffee table before he stood and captured Ignis's hand with his own. “Let's finish this in the bedroom.”

He tugged on Ignis's hand, and Ignis stood and followed in breathless silence, allowing Gladio to guide him. Gladio navigated his way backwards towards the bedroom, keeping his eyes on Ignis, watching Ignis's mouth settle into a slightly smug smirk as he regained his composure along the way. When Gladio reached the bed he tugged Ignis into his arms, one arm coiling tightly around Ignis's waist as he kissed him again, and Ignis reached up to sink both hands into Gladio's hair and comb through the strands.

They kissed for a little while, losing themselves in each other's mouths, to the touch of each other's tongues. Gladio could feel Ignis pulling himself back together, back from the brink os losing his control with each press of his lips. He slid his hands over Ignis's stomach, feeling Ignis's body heat as he slipped under his clothes and round his back to hold him close. Ignis's hands migrated under Gladio's shirt, rucking it up and exposing swathes of warm skin to the air with his questing gloved fingers.

“Leave your clothes on,” Gladio murmured against Ignis's mouth between soft kisses.

“You're sure?” Ignis asked, his voice quiet and low as he pushed Gladio's shirt up to his chest. Gladio lifted his arms and hooked his finger and thumb into the back of his shirt. It came free with a tug, and he leaned back as it slipped over his head and out of the way.

“Yeah,” he said, looking back to Ignis and the amused smirk on his face. “You look good.”

Ignis's fingers ran down the planes of Gladio's back, working under Gladio's waistband and digging into the flesh at the top of his ass. “Don't I always?” he asked, one eyebrow twitching upwards with the lilt of his tone as Gladio made short work of his own belt and trousers. Ignis's hands delved deeper as soon as there was room, cupping the muscle of Gladio's buttocks in each hand and squeezing. Their bodies pressed together with the action, and Gladio could feel Ignis's cock pressing against him.

Gladio grinned down at him. “Yeah,” he answered, “but you made a special effort today. I wanna enjoy it.”

Ignis chuckled, knowingly, and Gladio felt the pressure of the hands on his ass shift as Ignis turned them both towards the bed. He leaned up and close, his open mouth capturing Gladio's expertly, tongue delving in to undo Gladio's composure as surely as Gladio had undone Ignis's on the sofa. Ignis leaned in, pressing more firmly and more insistently until Gladio settled his hand across Ignis's back and lowered himself down onto the bed, taking Ignis with him.

Ignis bent as Gladio moved, his hands shoving Gladio's trousers out of the way before one went to his shoulder and guided him down to lie on the bed. Ignis's knees settled between Gladio's bared and parted thighs as they sank against the sheets, Gladio kicking his trousers and shoes off as he went.

They kissed languidly. Gladio closed his eyes and let his brain switch off, focusing on nothing but the slide of Ignis's tongue in his mouth, and the burning desire in his groin. He crooked his knees and hooked Ignis's hips between his legs as Ignis's gloved hands trailed against his neck, following the contours of his collarbone and his pecs. One hand slipped between Gladio's legs and engulfed his cock, stroking gently, familiarising itself with the length and heft of Gladio's erection. Then it slipped lower, cupping and massaging his balls as Ignis pressed closer and their cocks slid over each other.

Gladio's hand slipped into Ignis's hair, doing less damage to the pompadour style than Gladio would have liked. Despite the milky glaze over Ignis's only good eye, Gladio could still see the love in it. His lips were curled into a gentle smile, and his brows were relaxed as he touched Gladio. Gladio wanted nothing more than to see Ignis looking at him like this for the rest of their lives.

“Take me?” he asked.

Ignis's lips parted with a moment's hesitation before he asked, “You're sure?”

Gladio smiled, gripping Ignis's hips in both his hands. “So what if we're a bit late to the restaurant?” he asked. “I wanna watch you come inside me.”

He saw Ignis blink his one good eye and swallow, the words having their effect. “Well,” he said, “since it _is_ your birthday.”

“You can be late to something just this once,” Gladio told him, teasing amusement making his voice lilt as he spoke, “for me.”

“I suppose,” Ignis said, trying and failing to sound as if he was being hard pressed. Gladio laughed and Ignis bent forward to swallow it. His mouth covered Gladio's and his tongue dipped in until his chuckles were silenced and replaced by soft murmurs and sighs of pleasure.

Then Ignis pulled away, kneeling up between Gladio's knees. Gladio watched him undo the clasp on his leather glove with his teeth, his breath hitching slightly as Ignis slipped the leather fingers into his mouth and tugged his hand free. Ignis seemed oblivious to the twitch it sent through Gladio's cock as he leaned over to the bedside and swapped the glove for their lubricant. Ignis's own cock stood proud and flushed out of his trousers, and Gladio coiled his fingers around it, stroking firmly as Ignis uncapped the lube and squeezed some out onto his ungloved hand.

“Relax,” Ignis said, as he bent low again to press another kiss to Gladio's mouth.

Gladio drew his knees up higher, giving Ignis free access to his ass. “I already am,” he said, as wet fingers trailed down his skin until they found their target.

“Good,” Ignis said, slipping one hand to the back to Gladio's knee and pushing it up towards his shoulder. He bent with it, and pressed his lips to Gladio's in a sweet kiss as his finger slid in.

Gladio breathed. One finger was nothing, but the psychological thrill sent ripples down his spine, and Ignis's tongue dipped into his mouth and caressed his own as one finger became two. Gladio lifted his other leg, hooking his calf around the back of Ignis's thigh. Ignis's cock rubbed tantalisingly against his stomach as his fingers worked inside him, and Gladio stroked their cocks together with one hand while he slid his other under Ignis's jacket and shirt, drawing his fingers in hard lines down Ignis's lean back.

He groaned lewdly into Ignis's mouth when Ignis's fingers found his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through his hips and down the length of his cock. “There we go,” Ignis murmured, his lips moving against Gladio's mouth, and Gladio replied with another heady groan as Ignis pressed again.

He worked Gladio with his fingers while Gladio stroked them both, leaving Gladio's skin on fire and his breath ragged. His limbs trembled when Ignis finally pulled his fingers away, shifting position and retreating from their kiss, and then he felt the pressure, and the slide as Ignis's cock found his entrance and pushed slowly into his ass. Gladio watched as Ignis's mouth hung open, the tip of his tongue resting against his lower lip. His milky eye was open too, turned towards Gladio's face even though he couldn't see Gladio's eyes roll with pleasure, or his mouth fall open with a silent gasp.

Gladio cupped Ignis's face in both of his hands as Ignis bottomed out inside him, the length of his cock settling deep and heavy inside Gladio. He pulled Ignis in for a kiss, sweet and chaste, their lips brushing softly before he hooked his legs around Ignis's back.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Ignis replied, his own voice softened with emotion. He adjusted his weight, settling himself against and over Gladio, and then gave a small pleasured gasp as he drew his hips back.

Gladio watched Ignis's eye close as he pushed himself back in, slowly at first, luxuriating in the feel of Gladio's body around his cock. He ran his fingers through Ignis's hair, destroying his stubborn hairstyle until parts of it hung loose and moved as Ignis did. The slow beat of Ignis's hips increased in tempo, speeding up with their breath and with Gladio's heart as Ignis began to fuck him.

The small skull pendant bounced off Ignis's collarbone with each thrust, and his gasps and the slap of his hips against Gladio's ass filled the air. He looked beautiful, cheeks flushed with colour and lips parted. A bead of sweat made its way down his throat, gathering in the well of his collarbone, and Gladio placed his hand over it, brushing at the necklace with his thumb as he worked with Ignis, rolling his hips and tugging him in with his legs. Every push of Ignis's cock inside him sent an arc of pleasure through his groin, and a groan up his throat. His cock felt like it was on fire with the need to be touched, but he resisted. Gladio wanted to watch Ignis until he lost himself to orgasm inside him, and if Gladio touched his own cock right now he'd be done in seconds.

He knew Ignis was drawing close from the noisy gasps and heavy breathing. The slap of their skin together was rhythmic, keeping time with Gladio's pounding heart and the pulse of pleasure through Gladio's cock. Ignis's lips were parted, his mouth slack with hurried breaths and dizzying pleasure. His blind eye closed as he became lost in the sense of burying himself inside Gladio. His gloved hand slid under the back of Gladio's hips, urging him to lift them a little higher and Gladio's cock bounced against Ignis's stomach with the force of his thrusts. Gladio didn't hold back his groans, or his grunts, wanting Ignis to hear every shock of pleasure he was causing. “Harder Iggy,” he hissed, his teeth gritted as he held off against his orgasm, wanting this to last, “come on, come for me.”

Ignis gave a desperate gasp, his rhythm faltering for a second before he picked up the pace further. Gladio felt the force of it rock him into the bed, arcs of pleasure turning into sharp jolts that took the breath from him. He found Ignis's ungloved hand, still slightly slick with lube, and laced their fingers together, squeezing in encouragement. “Yeah,” he managed to get out, between his groans and yelps of pleasure, “like that, yeah, _fuck_.”

An orgasmic shock travelled up his cock. For a second Gladio thought he was going to lose it and come just from being fucked alone. He was so close, it wouldn't take more than a stroke, and Ignis looked like he was holding off against his own orgasm by his teeth.

Then Ignis faltered, his eyes squeezing tight and his mouth hanging open as he shivered, his hips driving hard into Gladio. Gladio squeezed his hand again as Ignis came, his fingers curling into Gladio's skin and his hips giving a last couple of thrusts before he gasped, and stilled.

Ignis's hair hung down in his face, his lips flushed red, his skin pink. Sweat beaded on his upper lip and forehead, glistening in the light. His shirt and jacket hung open, draping across Gladio's stomach. Gladio took in the sight of him, spent, _wrecked_ , and then slid his hand up to Ignis's cheek and tugged him in for an exhausted kiss. “You're beautiful,” he murmured, pressing his lips against Ignis's cheek as Ignis's chest heaved.

A gloved hand found its way to Gladio's cock, running exploratively from the base to the head, a thumb running over the very tip. “You're biased,” Ignis replied breathlessly before he gave Gladio's cock a firm stroke.

Gladio groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows. Ignis paused only to pull out and then he set to stroking Gladio's cock as intently as he'd set to fucking him. Gladio watched from under heavy lids as Ignis bit his lip, concentrating on the firmness and speed of his stroke, doing it just the way Gladio liked. He gave a little squeeze just as his fingers reached the head, and Gladio groaned. His orgasm was there, right there on the edge, and it wouldn't take much to tip him over, but he wanted to keep watching. He wanted to see Ignis's brows furrow as he worked his cock thoroughly.

He managed to hold on for another couple of strokes, Ignis's thumb pressing into the slit at the head nearly undoing him, and then Ignis gave one final movement, his fingers squeezing around Gladio's cock as he drew his hand upwards, and Gladio arched and shivered as his brimming orgasm spilled over. Pleasure burst through him, coiled heat scything suddenly through his groin like an overwound spring unleashing itself. His fingers squeezed Ignis's bare hand, and Ignis squeezed back as he stroked Gladio through each lingering wave of his orgasm that came after.

When Gladio was finally spent he collapsed back onto the bed. Ignis released his cock almost reluctantly and then slid himself over Gladio, heedless of the mess and whatever stains he might get on his black suit. “Happy birthday,” he murmured, pressing a misaimed kiss to the corner of Gladio's mouth. Gladio responded by coiling both of his hands around Ignis and holding him close.

Ignis looked younger with his hair down. The scars told their stories, sure, but with his hair hanging in his face Ignis could have been twenty two again; ethereally beautiful, wickedly intelligent, and full of the joy of youth. Gladio leaned up, pecking his lips against the tip of Ignis's nose as he ran his hand along Ignis's arm, finding his gloved hand.

Ignis held his hand still as Gladio found the glove, and undid the clasp on it without looking. He worked his way up, finding the sticky places his orgasm had splashed and clung to the leather until he reached Ignis's fingers and tugged the glove away. Ignis drew his hand out delicately, and Gladio discarded the glove onto the bed before he found Ignis's hand again and clasped it in his own.

He trailed his thumb down Ignis's fourth finger until he found it, the warm band of metal that rested exactly where he'd placed it a couple of days before Iggy's birthday. He'd wanted to wait, intended to wait, even, but they'd been curled up in bed together just like this, and the moment had been too perfect to let slip. 

He stroked his thumb over the ring, settling his weight into the bed with Ignis's atop him before he said, “Best one yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to everyone that has read and commented. I'm going through a very busy period of life at the moment and not getting much time to write, but I wanted to get this out for Gladio's birthday.


End file.
